crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Tansy Walcutt
Tansy Walcutt, codename Solange, was one of the major bitches on campus. Codename Solange claims her codename to mean "precious jewel", but other sources say: :French form of the Late Latin name Sollemnia, which was derived from Latin sollemnis "religious". This was the name of a French shepherdess who became a saint after she was killed by her master.[http://www.behindthename.com/name/solange Behind the Name entry for "Solange"]) MID Stories | | | }} }} History Appearance and physical features Powers Her Hallow is quite large and very few spirits would cause her physical deformity, and Sukawakan is definitely not one of them.Boys of Summer * Sukawakan(Hosting, spirit of the Mustang) Skills Equipment Personality Weaknesses Description :Tansy is just like many other girls in her situation. She has always been able to have everything she ever wanted... except the important things. Self-esteem, a stable family life, real friends who really care about her rather than caring about a gravy train, etc. She was the ugly, fat kid that the mean girls targeted (and this part is partly the fault of Heather and Connie Goodkind, mind you). She was another girl whose dad went through wives the way most people go through kleenex. :And then... a miracle occurred. Tansy became the most beautiful girl ever. And every bad thing she ever suspected people thought about her? Turned out to be true. Being psychic can really, really suck. So now it's payback time. She just wants to hurt people the way she was hurt. (If she ever has a chance to be in the same room with Heather or Connie or any of the other mean girls who picked on her, bad things will happen.) She doesn't need money or a good job or a rich husband. She's already filthy rich. She just wants more power. And how much more power does one need if they have untold millions AND psychic powers that can be applied in a number of heinous ways? Her concept of 'more power' is a bit broader than that of the average citizen.Diane Castle in the Crystal Hall Forums (original lost in forum crash) She is beautiful, rich, spoiled, and a horrible person. She was fat and ugly as a child, and was picked on by the older girls of the Goodkind family, which she responded to by picking on their young brother Trevor (who would grow up into Phase). Now she's a blonde bombshell, with a model's body and 36C breasts.Bottle a Jinn When Tansy manifested, she became an EX-1/AV-1?/PSI-2. As an exemplar, she is beautiful, blond, blue-eyed, and vain. She lives in Dickinson Cottage with Sahar as her roommate because no one else can stand her. She is promiscuous, largely because she is a homophobic closeted lesbian (in a really transparent closet), but also because she can use her psi powers to get people to do things for her, and it works best when the target is distracted. She will also randomly use her powers to hurt or embarrass people just because she can. She is not particularly intelligent, but will occasionally display some cunning. It has been suggested that Flicker was the real brain behind Tansy, though. She has been known to use her powers off-campus to obtain business intelligence for her family.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind When she first came to Whateley, she used and hurt Montana as a way to get into the Alphas. At the beginning of fall 2006, she sent an extortion note to Phase using a pawn. She later used her Avatar powers to kidnap Jinn, as part of a plan to become the Alphas' queen. This led directly to the Breakfast Brawl, and Team Kimba becoming enemies of all the Alphas. Tansy helped Hekate with her attempt to control Fey, and when that plan failed spectacularly,Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc Tansy became leader of the Alphas for about a week at the beginning of winter term 2007, before being ousted by Kodiak and Loophole.Even Murphy’s Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six During the same time she discovers that there was a webcam hidden in the Venus Inc. changing room pointed to her locker. Realizing that she had been filmed while she was changing clothes, she went berserk, assaulting Peeper (who she thought to be the webcam's owner) and almost killing Greasy (getting the Worn Wrench called on her). For this Headmistress Carson sentenced her to be Miss Grimes's Student Assistant for at least the remainder of the school year, and possibly her senior year as well. As Miss Grimes is the head of the Junior High Program this means that Tansy was saddled with the duty of babysitting the Three Little Witches. Solange apparently carries a non-lethal gun as a hold-out.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 2 After her expulsion from the Alphas she has joined The Don's faction; she may see it as using the Don. Flicker at least has severed her ties with her and remains within the reformed Alphas.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1 After Fey suffered an emotional breakdown, Poise named Solange her chosen successor as head of Venus Inc. Accordingly, she was promoted to senior as President pro tempore of the fashion and modelling club.Pomp and Conspiracy Associations *Whateley Class of 2008 (junior as of fall 2006) *Dickinson Cottage **roommate: Sahar **hangers on: Flicker, Fade *Clubs **Alphas (expelled in winter 2007) **Golden Kids (blackballed)Ayla and the New School: Chapter 4 - Crunch Time **Venus Inc. *Romantic Relationships **Romantic? Tansy? You've got to be joking. **Erotic dreams about Chaka. **Apparently slightly attracted to Phase''Jade 5 - Redefining Jade'' *Responsible for ** The Three Little Witches *Personal Enemies **Team Kimba (everyone in it but in particular Phase, Fey and Generator) **Sahar **Loophole (well, originally. She managed to mend things.) **Murphy **Montana **Pretty much every Twain Cottage resident **Pretty much every Hawthorne Cottage resident *Family **Darryl "Old Man" Walcutt - father''Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind. Member of the Trilateral Commission and rumoured to be an upper-level member of The Brotherhood of the Bell.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 2 - The Augean Stables'' **Marissa Walcutt - mother **Giles Walcutt - exact relationship unknown. Heavyweight financial funds manager.Ayla and the Blackmailer Classes Winter 2007 *French Third Year, Sixth Period Spring 2007 *Intro to Magical Arts Third Period''Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 6 - L'Ecole des Femmes'' References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2008 Category:Avatar Category:Venus, Inc. Category:Alphas Category:Exemplar Category:Dickinson Cottage Category:Telepath Category:New York